In August
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: The sequel to "Spring Love, Summer Pain" I loved her so much, and she loved me. All I wanted was for things to be perfect for me from here on out, that's all I wanted! But nothing's ever perfect for me. Nothing...
1. Chapter 1

**In August**

**Author's Note: This story is once again based off my real life experiences and takes place after the events of "Spring Love, Summer Pain" and the first few chapters cover what happened before the epilogue in that story. This will be considerably shorter, but still follows the same writing style. This first chapter takes place in the present day and then the next chapter, will flashback 4 months.**

* * *

**She's Gone**

PRESENT DAY

My heart was pounding at a rapid rate; my fingers clenching my phone waiting for the response. Every second made the wait more intense. My back was sweaty, my mouth was dry. I needed to know.

_You already know what's going to happen Mordecai. Don't act like you don't know. _

And part of me did in fact know the answer I was going to get, but the other part wanted to stay in denial. It always wants to stay in denial.

Finally, the answer came to my phone.

…

I placed the phone down on my bed, looking at the floor. My body was stiff, my mind trying to come to terms with the news I have gotten.

She was gone. She was no longer mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Start**

4 MONTHS AGO, MAY 3rd, 2013

"So, any closer to getting that car yet?" Keith asked over the phone.

"Almost, I've been saving up for the longest," I replied.

"You never told me what kind of car it was."

"It's one of those really cheap ones no one wants, but it will have to do. I'm getting tired of using the golfcart all the time."

"No shame in rockin' the golfcart cousin. You've gotten a lot of girls with that thing, right?"

I chuckled, "Real funny."

"Anyway man, I'll talk to you later. Peace."

I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen for a snack. Keith has been contacting more ever since the Margaret thing. Guess he wants to check to see if I'm recovering well, even though I've been well for a year. Still have the same job at the park and still friends with Rigby, Eileen, and the rest of the park staff. I talk to Lizz every now and again, but for the most part she's doing her own thing.

Rigby has moved in with Eileen and I'm surprised she hasn't gone crazy with him living with her.

I'm just joking around though. Rigby showed he was willing to mature for Eileen's sake, but I honestly think she likes the more crazy side of Rigby, since I've seen him slowly return back to his old ways. And I'll admit, I missed Rigby being that way. Glad to see him back in old form.

If you're wondering of what ever happened to Margaret, it's really nothing exciting. She still works at the coffee shop and she still takes Rigby and I's orders whenever we go there, but no extra words are exchanged. I can see that both Margaret and I are over the whole ordeal and don't let it affect our lives in any way. Mr. Ken, Margaret's dad, still helps us out with transactions if we ever need money for the item we're trading in.

Ever since I finished up my journal, "Spring Love, Summer Pain," a few months ago, it feels like I've officially locked up that past event and moved on from it. I was ready to get back into dating or falling for another girl. I felt confident enough to do that again.

No more moody and sulking Mordecai. It was back to the old me and I felt better from it. Rigby really liked that I was back to normal, and because of that, we went back to our fun times of slacking off a bit, just to mess with Benson.

I was me again. It was a new start.

* * *

**Now these past 2 chapters were simply exposition to set up what will happen later in the story, so don't worry, the actual story will start next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Time, No Talk**

MAY 12th, 2013

"Ugh, this is will never stop being disgusting," I groaned to myself while cleaning out the park fountain. It still amazes if what kind of crap you can find in this thing; trash, toys, money, food. Add on to that, that they're soaking wet and that makes things even nastier. Rigby is supposed to be helping me right now. He's always a little late to work, since Eileen's apartment is pretty far from the park. Still, I don't understand why Rigby can't just leave early.

I heard a car drive up to the park; Eileen's to be exact. Rigby was inside the car, giving her a kiss before getting out, the car pulling off.

"Morning Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed.

"You're late again…" I said.

"Sorry man, you know how it is."

"Try telling that Benson. He told me if you're late one more time after this, he's going to start taking away some pay."

"Aw, what? Okay, okay, I'll be on time more often."

"I'm just looking out for you man."

Rigby sat on the edge of the fountain, kicking his feet. "Cleaning the fountain?"

"Yep, mind helping?"

"Sure, sure…"

But he didn't move. He just kept kicking his feet.

Rigby…" I said, kind of annoyed.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

**[Adria]: Hey, is it okay if I come over?**

** [Me]: Sure, just got done working for today. Rigby won't be here though, he's with Eileen.**

** [Adria]: That's cool. I'll be there soon.**

I placed my phone on the coffee table and slumped back in the couch, continuing to watch TV. Rigby is here as much after work since he's with Eileen. There are crazy for each other now. It boggles my mind why he hasn't proposed yet. Maybe it's nerves, but he has to do it sooner or later. I'd hate for him to lose what he has with Eileen.

**[Hello, fellow bowlers! Pete Bowing here, announcing a special event. This weekend, will be free bowling from hours 7 to 10pm. Think of it as my gift to you for supporting Pete's Bowling Alley]**

_Hmm, haven't heard from that place in a while._

I would go there, but every time I think of bowling, I just get reminded of that damn demon problem we had 2 years ago.

[_Ding dong]_

I got up to answer the door, seeing Adria and giving her a hug. We see each more often now. We're still just friends though, nothing romantic or anything like that. I'm actually fine now with being just friends with her. I can't really imagine anything romantic between us at this point.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

Me and her were in the middle of watching TV and talking, until she brought up something in particular.

"Guess what?" Adria said.

"What?" I answered.

Adria grabbed the remote and turned down the TV. She then went in her pocket and pulled out this folded piece of paper.

"Bam!" She popped the paper open in my face. "Another college wants me."

"Nice!" Adria has been college searching all year. This is her fifth one.

"You ever think of going back to school?'

"What? You mean art school? Like I could afford it."

"Well how much are you making right now?"

"Not enough. I'm just barely holding some cash to get a car."

Adria sat back in the couch. She's really big into the whole college thing. She really wants to achieve in life and her friends to do the same. That's why she's always asking me about. As for the new job thing, I would, but the situation just isn't right. The job I have now provides me with money, a place to stay and a form of transportation. I'm already spending some of my money on a car. I don't have enough for my own apartment.

"Well…" Adria started, "I really hope you can one day."

"Yeah."

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

It was starting to get dark in the living, with the glow from the TV being the best source for light in the room. Adria looked at her wristwatch and I looked at my phone: 6pm.

"I'd better get going…" she said, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your car." I said.

"Thanks."

I led her to her car door and she got into the seat, door still open. Before she started the engine, she turned to speak to me.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. You ever heard of Telk?"

"Telk?"

"Yeah, it's this new messaging site."

"As if there aren't hundreds of them already," I joked.

"No seriously, this one's pretty slick. You can get it on your computer and your phone, and you don't need any kind service to use it. Just good Wifi. Plus, it's really fast."

"And people are joining this?"

"Yeah, the number is increasing. I'm on it too, add me."

"Alright, I'll check it out later tonight and make my profile."

"Cool. Oh and you're going to get a lot of notifications about new people that are joining the site. Just ignore them unless you know that person."

"Okay, thanks."

Adria closed her door and started the engine. "I'll see you around."

"Same."

She drove off and I walked back into the house to check out this Telk thing.

* * *

Going on to the site, it looked good. The interface was pretty bulking looking, but it was simple, colorful. After making my profile, Adria was right. I did see a lot of notifications. Some people I added to my contacts, simply knowing them as acquaintances and I added Adria.

"Don't know you, don't know you, don't know you," I kept saying to myself, scrolling through the rest of the list people. "Don't know you, don't kno- wait a second." I leaned into the computer screen. "Jeremy?"

_Where have I heard that name before?_

Oh yeah, Margaret's new boyfriend.

"Definitely don't want to know you." I deleted all the other notifications and just as I was about to log off, a new notification came up, but it said something different.

**[New Message]**

I was thinking it was Adria, so I clicked. Whenever you see a message or someone's profile on Telk, you see their profile pic, name, and the message sent. With this one, the profile pic was of a female golden retriever in what I think was a pink shirt, with the following message:

**Hey, is this Joe's account?**

The more I looked at the pic, the more my mind started to process it. I know I've seen this girl before, but it just wasn't clicking.

Then I saw the eyes.

Those eyes…I remember them.

I looked at the pic again, just realizing the name next to it:

**[Rhonda]**

My eyes widened at a possible realization.

_No…no that can't be the Rhonda I knew._

But the more I looked, the more convinced I got.

_Wait…that IS the Rhonda I knew._

I didn't know what to do. Should I answer back or just ignore it. It's not like I'm still mad at her. I'm over it. But what if answering her, brings back up those feelings again?

_No, no it won't. Just tell her it's you. What's the worst that could happen? She probably won't remember you anyway._

_ True…_

I slowly hovered my fingers over the keyboard and finally laid them down on the keys and typed:

**[Me]: No, this Mordecai.**

* * *

**I think I can get more chapters of this story out more often. I'll also continue working on my other stories, "Love Choices" and "Skips: An Origin Story". Check out my profile for other places to see me and my other projects.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

**Old Feelings**

MAY 12th, 2013

I sat still at the computer, waiting for a response. I still don't understand why I'm so worried. She won't remember anyway, it's been 2 years.

The page refreshed itself, showing the new message.

**[Rhonda]: Oh…**

_So what does that mean? Does she remember or not?_

**[Me]: Do you remember me?**

** [Rhonda]: Yes.**

Wow, that's surprising. I can only assume it must have been awkward for both of us. I really didn't know what to say after that. What would there be to say after the way we left off?

_Just say something. What could be the harm?_

**[Me]: So, how's it been?**

_Well that's a broad question…_

It was starting to get late. If I was going to have some kind of quick conversation with her, I'd better make it quick. I don't feel like getting chewed out by Benson for being on the computer too late.

**[Rhonda]: …It's been good. Look, I'm sorry about…you know…**

Once again, she was sending those messages in a way that I could tell what she was feeling. In this case, I could sense some regret.

I was wondering how I should respond to that. She obviously recognized what needed to be brought up. I guess we both didn't forget about it.

**[Me]: It's fine.**

** [Rhonda]: Are you sure?**

** [Me]: Yeah.**

I began to get flashbacks of our old conversations; just very chill and nice. She was a cool person.

_Or is…was…dammit._

"Mordecai, are you still on the computer! Get off now!" Benson yelled as I heard his footsteps going up the staircase.

Shit.

I didn't want to just leave Rhonda hanging so I sent one quick message and turned off the computer.

**[Me]: It's late. I'll talk to you later okay?**

* * *

**-**The Next Day-

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders," Margaret said, going to the kitchen.

Rigby and I have gotten in the habit of going to the Coffee Shop a lot more frequently, seeing as how we're not constantly close anymore.

"So…" I began.

"Yeah?" Rigby asked.

"Guess who I heard from yesterday."

"Um…Adria?"

"No."

"Keith?"

"No"

"…I don't know dude," Rigby said, quickly getting annoyed.

"Rhonda," I said.

Rigby gave me a questionable look, not quite able to remember who Rhonda was.

"Wasn't she like your girlfriend or something?"

"No, we never got together."

"Oh shit, do you mean the Rhonda that would text you a lot?"

"Yeah."

"And then just disappeared?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Damn, so she just came up at out nowhere?" Rigby asked, very surprised.

"Not exactly. Adria had introduced to this messaging site called Telk and I just found Rhonda as one of the users on that site. She was looking for some guy named Joe and I told her it was actually me."

Margaret came back with our food and placed it on the table. I began eating my sandwich, but Rigby was staring at me, ignoring his food, waiting for me to continue.

"Come on man, that can't be all that happened."

"We just, you know talked and that was it."

He then gave me that, "Stop bullshitting" look.

"Okay she apologized for what she did in the past," I said nonchalantly.

"And then you were all like, "Apology not accepted bitch!"" Rigby laughed.

"Dude."

"What? I was just joking. But you did go off on her right?"

"No. Dude it happened 2 years ago. I'll admit, I held grudges back then, but it's nothing now, you know? I got more important things to worry about. Besides, we weren't even legitimately together."

"But you got so depressed because of her."

"Please, she was the least of my problems during that time. After knowing what…" I leaned in to Rigby so Margaret wouldn't hear me mentioning her name.

_I don't want any possible shitstorm to happen because of it. _

"…After knowing what Margaret lied about; what Rhonda did, was pretty tame compared to what she did," I continued.

"True," Rigby said.

"I told her that it was fine and that I'd talk to her tomorrow."

"So she really is sorry about it."

"Yeah and I'm forgiving her. It was the past Rigby and that's where it belongs."

"I just don't want the same thing to happen to you if you get too attached to her."

"I doubt that's going to be the case. We'll probably just be friends again over time and that's it."

"If you say so." Rigby went to pick up his hot sandwich. "Ah man, this is cold."

"I wonder why…"


End file.
